YGO EQG - Episode 001
"Flash Sentry" '''is the first episode/chapter of the series. (NOTE: This series takes place in a alternate universe of Equestria Girls.) This episode is about Flash Sentry finding out that a kid named Spike is being bullied by a guy named Garble. It turns out that Garble took Spike's Deck and Flash had to duel against him to get it back, but at the start he can't see his cards. He was about to lose until a miracle happened. Will Flash win the duel? Or will Garble keep Spike's Deck? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Garble '''Turn 1: Garble Garble draws. He then Normal Summons "Razor Scale Dragon" (1300/1100) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. Flash Normal Summons "Starbreak Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Starbreak Dragon" attacks and destroys "Razor Scale Dragon" (Garble 4000 → 3800). Since a Dragon-Type monster was he controls was destroyed by battle, Garble activates his face-down "Dragon's Call" to banish "Razor Scale Dragon" and Special Summon two monsters from his Deck whose ATKs are 1000 or less. He Special Summons two copies of "Golem Dragon" (200/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Golem Dragon", Flash can't attack any other Dragon-Type monster. Since Garble controls two, Flash cannot attack at all. Garble then activates his face-down "Dragon's Gate" to add "Razor Scale Dragon" from his Removed From Play Zone to his hand. Turn 3: Garble Garble draws. Garble activates "Cost Down" to discard "Razor Scale Dragon" and reduce the Levels of all monsters on his field and in his hand by two (Both "Golem Dragons": Level 4 → 2). Garble Tributes one of his Golem Dragons to Tribute Summon "Dark Rouge Dragon" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Dark_Rouge_Dragon", it gains 1000 ATK and DEF for every Dragon-Type monster Garble controls other than "Dark_Rouge_Dragon" and in Garble's Graveyard. There are currently three ("Dark_Rouge_Dragon": ? → 3000/? → 3000). Garble then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive the "Golem Dragon" in Garble's Graveyard (200/2000) in Attack Position. "Dark Rouge Dragon" attacks and destroys "Starbreak Dragon" (Flash 4000 → 2500). Both "Golem Dragons" attack Flash directly (Flash 2500 → 2300 → 2100). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Crossbolt" (1400/1400) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Garble Garble draws. Due to the effect of "Dark Rouge Dragon", Garble can't summon any more monsters while it's on the field. "Dark Rouge Dragon" attacks and destroys :"Magna Fighter Crossbolt". Both "Golem Dragons" attack Flash directly (Flash 2100 → 1900 → 1700). Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Arma" (1800/0) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Magna Fighter Arma", it can't be destroyed by battle while in Defense Position. Turn 7: Garble Garble draws. He then activates "Dragon's Wingbeat" to pay 500 Life Points (Garble 3800 → 3300) and switch "Magna Fighter Arma" to Attack Position. "Dark Rouge Dragon" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Arma" (Flash 1700 → 500). Both "Golem Dragons" attack Flash directly (Flash 500 → 300 → 100). Garble Sets two cards. Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. At this point, the blank start to reveal themselves, revealing them to be Pendulum monsters. Flash activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Right 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Left 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Flash Pendulum Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100), "Magna Fighter Radium" (1600/1400) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning one of Garble's "Golem Dragons" to the bottom of his Deck ("Dark Rouge Dragon": 3000 → 2000/3000 → 2000). Due to the effect of "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", it gains 300 ATK for every card returned to the Deck this turn ("Shine Crest Magna Wolf": 1200 → 1500/1100). "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks and destroys "Golem Dragon" (Garble 3300 → 2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Dark Rouge Dragon", but Garble activates his face-down "Dragon's Fury" to increase his monster's ATK by 1000, but Flash activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Solaris" to negate the activation of "Dragon's Fury" and reset it. Garble activates his face-down "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon", but Flash activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Lunara" to negate the activation of "Shrink" and reset it. "Flash Heart Dragon" then destroys "Dark Rouge Dragon" (Garble 2000 → 1500). "Magna Fighter Radium" attacks Garble directly (Garble 1500 → 0). Trivia * In this universe, Spike is a human instead of a dog. He's also Twilight's little brother in this dimension.